Lps couples
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Cute short stories of our sweet lovable pets. Couples: Sunil/Pepper, Vinnie/Penny, Minka/Russell, Zoe/Russell, Zoe/Digby, Vinnie/Zoe, Shahruk/Sugar Sprinkles, Buttercream/Shivers, Vinnie/Sugar Sprinkles, and Vinnie/Buttercream. Enjoy!
1. sweet rose

Sunil/Pepper. A.K.A sepper

* * *

Sunil sighed. He had a smile on his face. Why you ask? Well, it's because he was thinking of lil miss Pepper Clark.

Yes. Sunil thought about how beautiful she was and how tough and fiesty she could be. She wouldn't take crap from no one. She was funny and sweet, cute and tomboyish, and smells extreamly good.

Sunil blushed a bit as he remembered all the nice things he says to her when she's happy. That he's in a bed of roses, that she smells like Peppermint, and that he's in scent heaven. But what he really wanted to say, is that he loved her.

Yes, those three little words that are harder to say than it sounds. He showed his love for her by telling her wonderful comments that he hoped she liked. Pepper might not be all that nice to Sunil, but in his heart, he knew that someday, he will be his sweet smelling rose.

* * *

short, but cute. Next is Vinnie/Penny. A.k.a Vinnie ling


	2. Jealousy

Vinnie/Penny a.k.a Vinnie Ling.

* * *

Vinnie glared at the other pets, whom were crowding around this new Parrot dude, Esteban. He scoffed. What was so amazing about this loser? Telling Vinnie he's not a good dancer, who dange, e think he is?!

Vinnie heard a sigh. ''Oh, tell us more Esteban.'' Said a sweet voice. Vinnie's eyes widen. Was that... no... please no. Vinnie looked and gasped. He felt like fainting. There was Penny Ling, sitting next to Mr. Oh my gosh i'm so sexy.

Vinnie's eye twitched. He felt like screaming and kicking Esteban's butt! ''Well,'' Esteban said, giving a romantic look to Penny. ''I did once save an entire village from robbers.'' Penny gasped. ''You did?'' Esteban nodded. ''They then made my last name, nick name, and middle name, danger.''

Vinnie had enough. He walked towards Esteban, getting between him and Penny. ''So, your telling me, that your name is Esteban danger danger danger?'' He nodded. ''Yes, amigo.'' Vinnie clutched his fists as he heard Penny sigh dreamly.

Vinnie had had enough. He walked off. He turned around to see Esteban givnig Penny a kiss on her paw. Vinnie's face turned hot red. ''F you.'' Vinnie whispered. He walked off. ''Let's see if Estiban danger danger danger really exsitsts. And when he doesn't, i'll be telling Penny. And then she'll dump that stupid lying loser... and then she'll date me.'' Vinnie smiled and walked off.

* * *

Oooooooh... Jealous Vinnie? =)

Next up, Minka/Russell, a.k.a Russinka.


	3. Valentines painting

Russell/Minka a.k.a Russinka

* * *

It was Valentines day at littlest pet shop, and everyone was excited, except Russell. To many things had to be done! No body seemed to care that the floor was covered in paints, glue, colored paper, and glitter from making cards.

But for some reason, the only other pet who wasn't making valentines cards was Minka. Of, course, she was at her art paper, but she seemed very intreasted at what she was doing. Russell shook his head. ''Hey, Sunil.'' Vinnie said. ''Watch this!'' Russell turned around to see Vinnie skateboarding down a ramp. Russell stopped him... but he got hit in the face. ''Uh, oh.'' Sunil whimpered. Him and Vinnie ran off.

Russell snarled with annoyment. ''Hey, Russell!'' said a jolly voice. Russell turned around to see Minka. She had a huge grin on her face. ''Wanna see my painting?'' ''Minka, not now!'' Russell walked off. Minka frowned and sighed sadly.

Russell stomped over to Vinnie and Sunil. ''You two are in a huge butt load of trouble!'' Vinnie and Sunil whimpered. Minka hopped in front of Russell. ''But I really need you to see it! It's super important!'' Russell glared at her. ''No... wha...MINKA!'' Russell shouted as Minka picked him up and ran off with him.

''Minka! Put me down right now!'' ''Ok.'' Minka set her hedgehog friend down. ''Minka! What the heck was that all about?'' Minka pointed at her painting. ''Minka I...'' He stopped. On her painting, it showed Russell and her holding paws. It said, I LOVE YOU at the bottom.

Minka gave Russell a kiss on the cheek. ''Happy, Valentines day!'' Russell smiled. Valentines day was now his favorite holiday.

* * *

next up, Zoe/Russell. a.k.a Zoussell


End file.
